Goodbye
by Gruffen
Summary: Martha is alone in the TARDIS and stumbles across an old memory... Turns out the TARDIS records all incoming and outgoing messages, even the saddest ones. Oneshot. Rose/Doctor implied.


**AN: So sorry about the first one I put up! I had just edited and changed things on the Word doc I wrote this on but it didn't save it so when I published it, it still sucked. Don't worry, it's all better now :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who... if I did, many things would be different.**

Martha sat restlessly on the captain's chair in the control room, her leg hanging off the side and rocking back and forth. The Doctor had run off somewhere in the TARDIS saying something about finding information about one extinct alien or other. She sighed and got up, stumbling over a wrench that the Doctor had left. She stumbled and landed on the console, accidently pressing a small blue button that she had never noticed before.

"Damn… stupid Doctor leaving things everywhere like a 5 year old." She muttered, cursing the Doctor. Before she could go any further into complaining about the Doctor, she saw a flicker of movement to her left. She turned and gasped, staring at the Doctor who had suddenly appeared from nowhere.

"Doctor? What are you doing?" She asked.

He didn't reply and Martha wondered if he was ignoring her or if he was in one of his 'states'. Sighing loudly, she walked over to where he stood, right next to the controls and tried to nudge him. Her hand went right through his arm. She flinched backwards and tried not to panic.

"Doctor?"

Still there was no reply. But by then it had clicked with Martha what was happening, it was a hologram, a recording of a moment that mustn't have been that long ago for the Doctor because he didn't seem any different. Suddenly the hologram of the Doctor started moving, pressing some buttons on the console, which didn't react in the present time. He had that look on him, Martha realised, the kind he gets when he is brooding on the past. The kind of one where he shuts off from the world and stares into his past memories with a blank and unemotional face. He turned and walked a few feet away from the controls, standing nervously but also with a look of extreme sadness. Out of nowhere another figure flickered into life; a girl with blonde hair and a black jacket was staring at the Doctor with such disbelief and yet hope at the same time. The hologram Doctor tensed and stood silently.

"Where are you?" The girl asked.

"Inside the TARDIS. There's one tiny little gap in the universe left, just about to close… And it takes a lot of power to send this projection; I'm in orbit around a supernova. I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye…"

The blonde girl shook her head slightly.

"You look like a ghost."

"Hold on." The Doctor said, pulling out his sonic screwdriver and twisted the top of it before pointing it at the TARDIS console and the buzz filled the air. Nothing happened on Martha's side but something must have on the blonde girls side and she started walking towards the Doctor. Who was this girl?

She was only a few feet from the Doctor now and she reached out her hand as if to touch his arm.

"Can I t-"

"I'm still just an image," The Doctor interrupted, "no touch."

Pain showed in both the figures eyes and Martha couldn't help but feel sad herself.

"Can't you come through properly?" The girl asked, a little desperate.

"The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse."

The blonde smiled weakly, "So?"

The Doctor returned the weak smile. A small moment of silence went between them, giving time for the heartbreaking information to sink in.

"Where are we? Where did the gap come out?" The Doctor asked, glancing around him and trying not to notice the girls watering eyes.

"We're in Norway," Rose explained.

"Norway, right." He said, nodding his head.

"About 50 miles out of Bergen. Its called Dårlig Ulv-Stranden."

"Dalek?" Both the Doctor and Martha said at the same time, Martha remembering the adventure with to Doctor in New York.

"Dårl_ig_. It's Norwegian for 'Bad'."

The Doctor stood in silence, simply looking at Rose.

"Translates to Bad Wolf Bay." She finished, laughing exasperatedly. The Doctor smiled in amusement, forgetting for that one moment the situation they were in. But the moment the small smile had when she said Bad Wolf Bay, which Martha had no idea what to make of, the Doctor became serious again.

"How long have you got?" She asked, her voice cracking with emotion.

The Doctor looked sadly at her, "About two minutes."

She smiled forlornly, her hand reaching up to run through her windblown hair.

"I can't think of what to say." She said with an incredulous laugh, which the Doctor returned, glancing at the ground.

"You've still got Mr Mickey then." He said, glancing over Rose's shoulder. Martha couldn't see anything, but assumed from where the hologram Doctor was standing he could see other people.

"Well there's five of us now…"

"Mum, Dad, Mickey… and the baby."

The Doctor looked at her with shock, panic and from what Martha could see a bit of hope.

"You're not…"

Martha gasped, she couldn't mean she was pregnant with the _Doctor's_ baby could she? Martha almost sighed with relief when the hologram girl shook her head, but immediately felt bad for doing so when she say the Doctor's face.

"No." She said smirking at the ground, probably remembering the time that made the Doctor think that she might be pregnant with_ his _child.

"It's Mum." The Doctor smiled all the same at the news, "Three months gone with more Tyler's on the way." Martha's brow pulled together at the name… where had she heard it before?

"What about you? Are you…?"

"Yeah, I-I'm back working at the shop." She said seriously.

The Doctor seemed a little taken aback, as if it was the last thing he expected.

"Oh good for you…"

"Shut up," She replied with a laugh, "No I'm not. See the Torchwood on this planet is open for business… Think I know a thing or two about aliens." Her voice had started cracking again, and tears were welling up in her eyes.

The Doctors own eyes had started reddening, he watched the girl proudly.

"Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth."

Martha tensed and gawked at the hologram ofRose Tyler. She was in almost a state of awe; this was _the _Rose Tyler, the woman who had stolen the Doctor's heart. Martha looked closer at the woman, she didn't know what she had expected but it wasn't this. She had expected someone who was… well perfect. She expected somebody who was extremely smart and beautiful- just… perfect. Rose was beautiful, but not the perfect way Martha had thought, and even though she only had a hologram to go off, she had a feeling Rose was smart as well. Martha focused back on the Doctor when he started talking again.

"You're dead," _Oh well done Doctor, so sensitive _Martha thought, "Officially, back home.

Rose could barely hold it together any longer, her face contorted in pain.

"There were so many people dead that day, and you had gone missing… You're on the list of the dead."

"But here you are. Living a life day after day… The one adventure I can never have." Tears began to flow down Rose's face, but the only thing she could do was look at him. Sobs came and she could barely talk anymore.

"Am I ever going to see you again?"

"You can't." The devastation on Rose's face almost brought Martha to tears herself, but she couldn't bring herself to look away.

"What are you going to do?" She asked him, her voice higher and strained.

"Ah I've got the TARDIS. Same old life, last of the Time Lords."

"On your own?"

Martha's heart skipped a beat when he nodded, not because she was travelling with him now, but because he had expected to be alone. He didn't think anybody would be with him.

She watched the two figures stare at each other intently, soaking up the last look of the other that they would ever get. Rose opened her mouth as if to say something, and then closed it again. Even Martha could see her thoughts rushing through her head, her eyes pondering whether to say what she wants to or not.

"I….."

Her hand went to her hair as the wind blew it over her face, the strands of blond hair blocking her vision. She looked to the Doctors face and with a choked sob said three words.

"I love you." And the tears just kept falling, sobs wracked her shoulders and she cried and cried.

"Quite right too." The Doctor said, his voice cracking slightly and tears coming to his eyes. He was smiling sorrowfully while Rose gasped from sobbing.

"And I supposed if it's my last chance to say it…. Rose Tyler-."

Martha could see the horrified look on Rose's face when her image faded and went out. Silent tears had begun falling on her own cheeks, and she gazed at the Doctor who looked devastated. She felt horrible… all those times she had thought bitterly about perfect Rose or would-know-what-to-say Rose, and leaving-the-Doctor-a-mess Rose. All that jelousy… and now, all she could feel was sadness. Sadness for the Doctor, for Rose, for the life they could have had… and she felt pity as well. She watched the Hologram Doctor as he swallowed and a single tear rolled down his face.

"- I love you."

Then the Doctor faded away, not with a flicker like how the projection had started, but just faded away slowly, his pain red and raw on his face burnt into Martha's mind. She just stared at the spot Rose had been. Honestly, she wanted to kick herself for being so petty and jealous of her. The Doctor never talked about her a lot, but there were those times where Rose would slip into the conversation, like when they met Shakespeare. It was those times that Martha would get angry and jealous, _why doesn't he see me like that? _She would ask herself, _why aren't I good enough? _She knew now that it wasn't that anymore. After seeing that projection Martha was sure that the Doctor could be given the most perfect woman in the universe and he would still want Rose. To him Rose was the most perfect _anything_ in the universe, and it hurt to know that the Doctor would never look at her the way he did at Rose. But as much as that hurt there was something else that hurt more.

It hurts because it hurts the Doctor.

And there was nothing Martha could do to stop that pain.


End file.
